Jessica Simpson discography
American singer Jessica Simpson has released seven studio albums, four compilation albums, three video albums, seventeen singles, and fifteen music videos. Her debut album, Sweet Kisses (1999), was released through Columbia Records, reached number 25 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart, and was certified double-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The album sold 1.9 million copies in the US and produced three singles. Simpson's debut single, "I Wanna Love You Forever", reached number 3 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and was certified platinum by the RIAA. In 2001, Simpson released her second studio effort, titled ''Irresistible'', which failed to match the success of Sweet Kisses. With estimated sales of over 755,000 copies, Irresistible peaked at number 6 in the United States. Her third studio album, In This Skin, was released in August 2003. Guided by the publicity of her reality TV show, ''Newlyweds'', |title=Allmusic > Jessica Simpson|work=AllMusic|accessdate=2010-11-26}} that album became the best-selling effort of her career, achieving a peak position of number 2 and triple platinum certification in the US. By 2009, In This Skin had sold 3 million copies in the US and produced four singles. In 2004, Simpson released her fourth studio and her first Christmas album, Rejoyce: The Christmas Album. It reached number 14 in the US and was certified gold by the RIAA. As of February 2009, Rejoyce has sold 669,000 copies in the US. In 2006, following a move to Epic Records, Simpson released her fifth studio album, A Public Affair. The album debuted and peaked at number 5 in the US and was certified gold by the RIAA. A Public Affair has sold just over 500,000 copies in the US and spawned three singles. The album's title track, the second single from the album, reached number 14 on the Hot 100 and topped the ''Billboard'' Hot Dance Club Play chart. The single was eventually certified gold by the RIAA. After deciding to return to her roots of country music in 2008, Simpson signed a record deal with Columbia Nashville, the country imprint of Columbia Records, and released Do You Know, her sixth studio and first country album. The album debuted at number 4 on the Billboard 200 and number 1 on the ''Billboard'' Top Country Albums chart, and has shifted 350,000 copies. Simpson had departed from Sony Music by 2010 and signed a record deal with Eleveneleven records. In October 2010, Sony released a compilation album entitled Playlist: The Very Best of Jessica Simpson. Her seventh studio and second holiday album, ''Happy Christmas'', was released in November 2010 through Primary Wave. The album peaked at number 123 on the Billboard 200. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Box sets Singles As main artist } || 27 || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" | 2005 | 14 || 2 || 14 || 29 || 17 || 2 || 10 || 31 || 16 || 4 | *RIAA: Platinum *ARIA: Platinum *RMNZ: Gold | The Dukes of Hazzard |- ! scope="row"| "A Public Affair" | rowspan="2"| 2006 | 14 || 17 || — || 8 || 72 || 9 || — || 36 || — || 20 | *RIAA: Gold | rowspan="2"| A Public Affair |- ! scope="row"| "I Belong to Me" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Come On Over" | rowspan="2"| 2008 | 65 || — || — || 60 || — || — || — || — || — || — | | rowspan="2"| Do You Know |- ! scope="row"| "Remember That" | — || — || — || 88 || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- !scope="row"| "My Only Wish" | rowspan="1"| 2010 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |''Happy Christmas'' |- | colspan="15" style="text-align:center;font-size:90%"| "—" denotes items which failed to chart or was not released in that country. |} Promotional singles Other charted songs } || — | A Public Affair |- | colspan="15" style="text-align:center;font-size:90%"| "—" denotes items which failed to chart or was not released in that country. |} Other appearances Videography Music videos Notes Notes *'A' : "Angels" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but peaked at number 6 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. *'B' : "I Belong to Me" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but peaked at number 10 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. *'C' : "Remember That" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but peaked at number 1 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. *'D' : "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but peaked at number 21 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. References External links *Jessica Simpson videography at MTV.com *class=artist|id=jessica-simpson-p162028/discography|pure_url=yes}} Jessica Simpson discography at AllMusic Discography Category:Pop music discographies Category:Discographies of American artists